Familial Off Colors
by Cpt.GingerBeard
Summary: A younger Lars has to make it back to Earth with the Off Color gems. On his way home he might find something he has been missing in his life. A family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Off-Colors

Silence reigned over the inhabitants of the cavern. Steven had just entered Lars' hair; leaving the off colored gems with the newly incarnated off color human. It seemed everyone needed to process the fact that they were truly helpless once again, until Padparadscha's vision caught up to the present.

"I predict Steven will leave." Padparadscha sounded so proud of her vision, that no one had the heart to comment on the delayed message.

Lars had no idea what to do. He just died for goodness sake. Not even moments later he was revived by steven's pink boy felt like he had his memory wiped, if the fact that Padparascha's vision was on par with his. His mind was racing with questions. So many questions. What was a fourteen year old zombie supposed to do in this situation? With the stress of everything going on, Lars came up with two different conclusions.

One. He was given a second chance, and he would not waste it. He couldn't abandon his new friends. He had to prove that he deserved this, if not to anyone else, but himself. Memories of his friendship ending with Ronaldo, to all the times he was awful to Sadie, and his parents. Lars closed his eyes. In that moment he decided that he would be the friend he never was.

Two. These gems… The off-colors. They hadn't left him alone on their home world. He would make sure that they were protected until his last delayed heartbeat.

"Thank you." Lars muttered, to the point where the gems had to strain their ears to hear him. "You could have left with Steven, and be safe on Earth, but you stayed with me. So thank you" Lars could feel his neck erupt in a light magenta color as he blushed.

"We protect… Each other… You're now… Part of… Our family,"the wizened fusion spoke. Fluorite smiled towards the small boy. She could tell that he needed them, as much as they needed him.

"I.. I don't have a great track record amongst my family, but I want to prove that I'll be here for you." Lars announced. He couldn't help it, but mentally added in. _Until my last delayed heartbeat._

That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Rutile had moved next to Lars, and knelt down to make her heads even height with him. The left head smiled, while the right one seemed to be getting ready to speak.

"We appreciate the sentiment -"

"- but if what you went through -"

"- is similar to any of us being shattered -"

"- then I think we need to set some -"

"Ground rules on protecting us." The twins spoke, each head taking a turn to speak. They were in sync on the subject and could guess what the other head would say. Plus, this was a subject everyone in the group would have a say in.

"What do you mean ground rules?" Lars was looking between each head quizzically. Him and rules never really got along that great. His parents had stopped caring about rule-breaking,dulling out consequences, and hoped life would be able to teach Lars better than they could.

"Well, we don't want you risking your life." Surprisingly, it was Rhodonite that spoke up. She was playing with her smaller pearl like hands, with the larger Ruby ones. Making sure to look at the young boy.

Before Lars could mention that he was immune to homeworld tech, one of the rutile twins had her hand gently cup Lars' chin. Lars unexpectedly had his face lifted up to look into the eyes of the right rutile twin.

"Like Fluorite said, you're part of our family now."

"Which means keeping you safe as well." The left head finished, and looked between Lars and Padparadscha. Lars could only nod his head. He may not agree with the gems, but he would listen to them. He wanted them to trust him, wanted to feel accepted.

That's when the boy was pulled into a hug with the conjoined twin gem, his head resting right in the split of Rutile's body. Usually, Lars would push away and fight it, but this time he just accepted his fate. He felt safe with the two arms wrapped around him, one rubbing his back gently, while the other stroked his hair. The feeling of safety, and finally feeling like he belonged, brought years worth of tears to his eyes.

"It's okay." at this point Lars had no clue which head spoke, but he didn't care. Everything was beginning to catch up to him, his death, his rebirth, and acceptance from the fellow outcasts. He broke down. Crying into the gem's neck, Lars slowly cried himself to sleep in the gentle embrace of his new caretaker.

The group of gems smiled at the young boy resting in Rutile's arms. Rhodonite came over carrying the small sapphire to calm the her nerves. Then Fluorite came slithering over, winding around the small family. They were all safe for now, and they had a new member to protect.

"I predict that human Lars will sleep peacefully." Padparadscha announced, before she was gently shushed by Rhodonite.

"Let's be quiet, so he can rest." Rhodonite tried to sound calm, but her anxiety made it sound more like a plea.

Rutile slowly changed their grasp on the small boy, holding him comfortably to make sure their new charge's sleep was un-interrupted. The twins may not have a sapphire's future vision, but they felt like things were going to be looking up for their new family.

Rhodonite, in a way, adopted Padparadscha and made sure the delayed seer was safe. They looked complete. Rutile knew that her relationship with Lars will be similar, and could forsee a development of a close bond with the newest member.

The boy may be an alien to the gems, but he was sweet, protective, and cute. He had defended complete strangers. Most notably of all was that he had a small scar to prove how far he was willing to go for his new family. Yes, the rutile twins would have their hands full caring for the boy, but neither one could see a problem with that.

Grinning, the twins slowly made their way to a hole in the wall, and gently laid Lars down on the ground. Unfortunately, his iron like grip on the gem prevented that, causing the twins to share a look, before laying themselves down, and holding the boy close to their chest.

Sadie Miller's compassionate black eyes, seemed to bore a hole into Lars. They were sitting on the paradise beach Steven had brought them too. Her voice was laced, and dripping with venom, as she spoke about how worthless their friendship was. Of course, Lars knew he deserved every part of it. He never had been a great friend or coworker to Sadie. A hard resounding slap from the small blonde, broke him from his deep slumber.

Lars' encrusted eyes snapped open at that; it was only a dream. Sadie may still hate him, but he would have to wait to find out. Lars internal dread was soon eased by a comforting hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. Melting into the nice touch, Lars' breathing evened out, and he was asleep once again.

Rutile looked down at the pink mop of hair, that was resting on her chest, and couldn't help the grin that spread on both faces. She couldn't tell how long he had slept, but she wanted him well rested. The thought of a place where they would all be accepted was an idea she had always dreamed of, but hearing that such a place existed ignited a new hope in the gem's holographic heart. If there was one thing that rutile wants it would be that her ward returned home.

"He seems like a good kid." The right head finally spoke.

"I'm sure he is, did you see how he jumped at the robonoids with the club?" The left head couldn't help the proud smile that took over.

Nodding in response to the left, silence settled over the twins. The twins pulled the small boy closer against herself, before rubbing his back. They were silent as each head thought of what needed to be done. The right twin thinking of how to escape homeworld sooner rather than later. She didn't want to risk the little gemling resting against her, but he was the only one that could slip by gem scanners. It looked like he would be able to protect his family after all, as long as he followed directions and didn't take risks. The left twin, however, couldn't keep her mind off of her new charge. Gems didn't have children. She felt fully inadequate to take care of a child. The boy had been as good as shattered protecting their family; she didn't know much about organic life, but she knew that wasn't good.

Their thoughts were interrupted when the boy let out a yawn, and stretched his arms. Bending his back into the gems' body; Lars arched his back, stretching his arms as much as he could. Returning to normal, Lars sleepily rubbed an eye, and smacked his lips. Rutile slowly helped Lars sit-up, and followed suit.

"Are you okay?"

Lars turned his head, and nodded at the gem's question. He had no clue which head asked, but then he quickly looked away. Lars could feel himself blush, as he started to remember the events from earlier. He then started to scold himself.

 _Way to go Barriga! Not even a full day, and you've fallen asleep on some random people, and cried all over them. Real smooth. I'm sure they'll try to drop me off at the nearest caver-_

Before Lars could continue his self deprecating thoughts, the rutile gem once again cupped his chin in one hand, and had him look at her heads. They could see the blush creeping around his neck, and around his cheeks. Although, they didn't like the way his eyes maintained looking at the ground as if the dust was the most interesting thing.

"Is something wrong?" The left asked. With her free hand, the gem started to rub the boy's right arm to offer some comfort.

"I cried all over you last night." The response was spoken in a near whisper, the gem could barely hear it, but the response made both heads frown. Why would that upset him? Though the pair figured questions could wait.

"That's perfectly fine-"

"-sometimes you just-"

"-need a good cry." Both faces tried to smile reassuringly to the pink boy.

"Besides your my gemling-"

"-and that means you-"

"-can cry all you want." With that, the boy was pulled into another embrace, that had all his worries slipping away, and a warm feeling buzzing in his stomach. Lars wasn't sure what that feeling was, but it felt kinda nice.

With that, Rutile stood up, and offered her arm to her charge to get him on his feet. Then they walked over to join the other gems near where the boulder blocked the only entrance. As the pair got closer, they could hear Rhodnoite's anxiety bouncing off the walls about how they were doomed.

"I think… With the help… Of our new… Friend. We'll be… Ok." Fluorite smiled down at the boy, before continuing, "The robonoids… Don't detect him… We might… Be able to… Get out… And leave." With that proclamation, the fusion's eyes seemed to be dancing with hope.

"How will we get out though?" Rhodonite couldn't help but ask. She had to admit that leaving sounded great, but how would they leave? They couldn't even leave the kindergarten they had taken refuge in. Besides, how would they get off homeworld?

Fluorite maintained a warm smile, before pointing upwards, towards the rising pillar in the middle of the room. "Why… I think… We'll go… Up."

"What about a ship?" Padparascha's sweet voice spoke up, to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"We'll figure something out, that much I'm sure of." Surprising everyone, Lars had spoken a note of encouragement. He put a smile on his face, to show that he believed they would escape. Rutile put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "We survived the robonoids once, and now we get off this planet together. Like you said Fluorite, us off colors stick together."


	2. Chapter 2

Nicknames, Donuts, and Smacks

The group slowly traversed up the central column in the kindergarten. Fluorite slowly kept slithering upwards to make sure the group hanging onto her back stayed safe. Rhodonite had Padparadscha hanging in her grip. The sapphire had been delighted to see what their home looked at a different perspective. Meanwhile, the Rutile twins had one hand holding onto the massive caterpillar, and the other securing Lars' grip to make sure the boy didn't fall. His eyes were wide as he held onto Fluorite; one look at him, and you could tell he was terrified.

Lars had no clue how long they had been going up, but he hated every second of it. He felt like at any moment his grip would loosen, and result in a pancake version of himself. Those worries were lessened when he felt a familiar hand reinforcing his hold. When he looked up at the twin gem, he tried to give a smile of thanks. However, he doubted his smile helped because the look she gave, told him otherwise.

Rutile was getting worried about the pink boy. At the start of their journey, he seemed scared of hurting Fluorite with his grip. This consequently, led him to have a loose grasp. Lars had nearly fallen off a few times in the few hours expedition upward. Rutile almost lost her grip with the last near fall. Which resulted in a small, but heated debate between the twin heads. The right didn't want to baby the boy to much, in case he decided he didn't like them, but the left head wouldn't hear it. She demanded they do something to help him, even if it was just to calm their nerves. With the small debate between the twins over with, Lars now had a steady anchor to the giant fusion.

As Fluorite made her way up, she was careful to keep everyone from falling; the fusion couldn't help but notice that they were approaching another mass kindergarten cavern. While they were getting closer to the surface of Homeworld, the massive fusion couldn't help the rising nerves she had. When the human Lars had nearly fallen off the last time, she had grown quite worried about the little gemling. The more she thought about it, the more determined she was to take a rest at the upcoming cavern and check on everyone.

With one last push, the massive fusion slithered around the pillar, crawling onto the floor of the newest area. She came to a stop and slowly tilted her body, so the group could safely hop off, and stretch their limbs. She noticed Rhodonite had Padparadscha in a tight hold. The small sapphire was enclosed around the larger gem's arms, and held against Rhodonite's side. They always seemed to get along well, and seeing their bond made the large fusion grin. Although, Rhodonite's relationship with the small sapphire is cute, Rutile's growing bond with the human is equally adorable.

Rutile had slowly detached from Fluorite and was now grabbing Lars to lift the boy up, and get him off the caterpillar safely. What she hadn't intended was for the boy's face to erupt in a blush upon being set on the ground. He rubbed the back of his neck and quietly mumbled a "thank you" and went to explore the cavern. Both heads smirked as they watched the gemling walk to one of the many holes decorating the area.

The twin gem walked around the caterpillar's body to try and talk to her. Similarly, Rhodonite had set Padparadscha off to walk around as well. The smaller off colors would be exploring, while the taller members conversed.

Lars didn't know how to feel about everything going on. He felt like he was losing his snarky edge, but the warm feeling from earlier seemed to make up for it. Rutile's gentle hold and soft words made his worries disappear. It caused a swarm of butterflies to dance in his stomach. His parents tried to be a presence in his short life, but they never gave him a sense of comfort. They let him do his own things and in return, he abides by their rules. Warm feelings and comfort were things that didn't exist in his previous life, and he thought he was fine with that, but was he?

"I predict human Lars will have internal struggles," the small peach sapphire exclaimed, knocking Lars from his conflict.

"Hey Padparadscha?"

"Yes human Lars?" She hummed in response.

"One you can just call me Lars." He smirked at the little gem, before continuing on. "Two, do you have a nickname?"

The small gem looked at Lars quizzically. What was this nickname he spoke of? Was it an Earth tradition? If it was, then she wanted one! Earth sounded so magical, a safe place for off colors. No need for worrying about being shattered. Yes, she would indulge in this Earth tradition.

"No… Lars," calling him one name, made her mouth feel weird, unnatural, but she continued, "I do not have this Earth custom. _Nickname_." Lars smiled again at the gem.

"You do now… _Paddy_." Lars rustled the little gems hair, causing a small shriek of glee from the newly dubbed Paddy. Lars could get used to this new group. No judgement, only acceptance, and happiness. He was beginning to see that maybe this is what his previous life was missing.

Rhodonite stopped talking mid-sentence when she heard a screech. It wasn't until she processed the noise being a sound of glee, that Rhodnoite's nerves settled… slightly. Being on the run, made it so her nerves were always aflame with worry. Plus, looking after the little sapphire, only caused her anxiety to sky rocket. However, the moments of happiness they shared, made up for it.

"I believe… That human Lars… Will be… An effective… Scout," Fluorite spoke. Though the wizened fusion could tell that Rutile wasn't quite comfortable with the plan. If her constant gazes at the little boy said anything, it says how much she cares for the little human. Fluorite could only try to constrain the smile that wanted to blossom on her face. Rutile, who was caring and compassionate, was a perfect fit with the young boy. She would stop him from putting his life at risk to protect our family. The little gemling wanted to prove himself so badly… he will have many chances, but the willingness to die for them needed to be stopped. Rutile would see to that.

Rutile was staring at her gemling. The boy looked so carefree, and happy talking to the small sapphire. Rutile promised herself that her little gem would be more than happy no matter what. Letting out a sigh, the left head quietly asked the right if they should make sure their charge got some rest. The right contemplated, then did a quick nod. Rutile gave both Fluorite and Rhodonite a quick pat before walking towards the smaller off colors.

"Yeah, some are circular, and some are elongated. Donuts come in many shapes and sizes, but your favorites will be the ones with chocolate." Lars was trying to tell Paddy all about the Big Donut, until he realized she didn't know what a donut was. "Sadies' favorite was always-"

Lars was cut off when two arms ensnared him, and started lifting the boy off his feet. He then turned to see Rutile clutching him against herself. Before he could question the twins, Paddy made an announcement.

"The twins of Rutile will pick up best friend Lars." She beamed up at her friend, hoping he was proud of her. Lars could only internally grumble, but smiled outwardly at his little companion.

"Good job Padparadscha-"

"But it's time-"

"For this gemling-"

"To get some sleep." Lars blushed at being told he had a mandatory nap time, but Paddy seemed to wave goodbye and skip away towards Rhodonite. Whom seemed to have opened both sets of arms to hug the little gem.

Whatever the fusion would do with the little gem, would remain a mystery as Rutile carried Lars to a gem deposit. Lars tried to twist in her grip, but felt a light swat to the seat of his pants. He stilled his movements immediately, and had his eyes grow, looking at the smug look on the twins' face. The rest of the walk was subdued, and quiet until Rutile sat Lars down.

"We want to-"

"Make sure you-"

"Get enough rest" Lars felt that warm feeling return to his stomach, and he couldn't quite hate it. Although, he did mumble a response.

"I'm not tired, not even exhausted. In fact I feel perfect." To prove himself, Lars let out a beaming smile. The twins thought to themselves for a few seconds, and then the heads turned to each other to discuss. Lars waited patiently until they turned to him with a stern expression.

"You do not need-"

"-to rest. Although-"

"We feel that-"

"The three of us-"

"-should have a-"

"-serious discussion."

The twins softened their features slightly, as they took in the desolate look the youth bore. They put a hand onto his shoulder, and gave it a light squeeze. He looked so afraid. To afraid.

"What kind of serious discussion?" Lars could barely get the question out around his dry throat. When the gem had smacked his bottom like a disobedient child, he had tensed up immediately. He had just met them, and he was already causing trouble. The serious tone in conversation only added to his nerves.

"For now, just rules and punishments." The right head informed.

"Things to keep you safe." The left hastily added.

"Though something-"

"-seems wrong-"

"-what's wrong?-"

"-little gemling," they finished together. Both faces had concern etched in. Lars looked at the floor, and droplets of water splashed on the ground. Something happened to the little boy.

The pink human mumbled something, but neither head could hear his answer. Frowning, the conjoined twins implemented the best strategy that had worked so far. Cupping his chin, the boy's eyes slowly rolled to look at the maternal gem.

"I… I was reminded of some bad memories." Lars couldn't maintain eye contact with the gem, after admitting it.

Rutile's frown deepened if at all possible. What kind of bad memories? He was so young. Just a little gemling. What bad things could have happened to him?

"What happened?" Both heads had asked simultaneously. Lars had to swallow a lump in his throat to continue.

"It's nothing. Nothing important." Lars mumbled. He wouldn't tell Rutile. It would only make him look even more weak than he already was.

Rutile gently pulled the boy into her lap, and had him sit in her embrace to comfort the small alien. They would talk later, but Lars needed to trust her more. She started to stroke his pink mane, and hum slightly. She could feel him relax slightly in her hold, before the gem started speaking again.

"Why don't you get some sleep now?"

"We'll continue talking when you wake up." The gem tried to sound encouraging, and let the boy rest his head on her chest until his breath evened out, and he was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sisterly Reassurances

Rutile kept a silent vigil over Lars as he slept. She guessed he slept for thirty minutes before the boy started to fidget and whimper in his sleep. The gem gently shook his shoulders, and whispered into his ear to wake him up. When his eyes slowly opened with weariness, Rutile gave the pink human some time to repeat his post sleep routine.

Lars arched his back and broke the contact with the maternal gem. He then rubbed his eyes hoping to energize himself. However, the action didn't help, and he still had a lack of energy. This made the boy lay back down against Rutile. She had a small smile reserved just for him, that made butterflies flutter in his stomach once more.

"Sleep well?", both heads had asked simultaneously in a whisper. Rutile's holographic heart was full of love seeing the little boy in such a state. Lars gave a small nod. It appeared her little human needed just a little more time to fully wake up. That was something she could give him, along with a gentle hug. Letting her touch anchor him to the real world and away from whatever was plaguing him in his sleep.

While the alien had slept earlier, the twin heads, came to the conclusion that whatever troubles he encountered on his home-planet would be something to investigate once they had a more established bond. For now, she was willing to wait, and give him the space he needed. That didn't mean she wouldn't make sure the little boy had boundaries. All gemlings needed to know what was and wasn't okay to do.

Giving a soft sigh, the twins knew they should speak to Rhodonite for her expertise about raising a gemling. Rutile was watching the pair from afar and decided to converse with Rhodonite later.

Unconsciously, Rutile had started to pet the boy's pink mane again, resulting in Lars letting out a small contempt purr. Neither moved or spoke for a moment. Each thinking along the same line of thought. The gem considering how nice it was to have someone to look after, whereas the human couldn't help but think if this was what a mother would typically do.

"I'm sorry, I fought you about taking a nap." It came out as a whisper. Rutile continued smiling at the little boy, and didn't cease the motion of her hand. Unknowingly, both of them wished this moment would never end.

Unfortunately, the time to leave was getting closer... The gem sighed once again, and gave the pink mane a light kiss before motioning for them to stand up. At that second Lars had felt the equivalent of a volcanic eruption on his face. He had never been more thankful to be facing the opposite direction of someone, and had quickly followed the silent command to stand up.

"Well my little gemling-"

"-how about we get ready to continue-"

"-the expedition to the surface." Both twins were trying to make sure that he felt safe.

Seeing how much they care, made that warm feeling rise up in his stomach again. Lars had never been a big hugger, hell Steven had only received one after bringing him back from the dead. These were conflicting times, yet the worst part is Lars didn't hate it. The feeling of safety, and security weren't new. What was a new sensation was the fact that strangers were taking care of him. More than his birth family ever had. Acting before thinking, Lars couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the motherly gem. The human hoped she would acknowledge how rare this was, and that this was something special for the boy to do.

Rutile could feel pure happiness blossom from her gem. Her little gemling was hugging her back. So far he had just been accepting the affection she gave him, and now he was reciprocating it. She happily returned the hug, and gave the little boy a squeeze to make sure he knew how happy she was. A radiant smile stretched across her face, but the moment ended as soon as it started. The human's normal pink hue, changed to a light magenta. She decided to save him some embarrassment, and spoke up.

"Now let's go see the others."

"They're probably eager to continue on." Lars nodded his head, and ran in front of the gem to talk to Paddy, and see how Fluorite was faring. Rutile walked at a more leisurely pace to the rest of the group. The small cluster had been staring at Rutile holding the boy as he slept. Fluorites telling smile could only be in fondness. Rhodonite looked anxious as usual, but the small light in her eyes spoke to how the fusion was happy for her sister. Little Padparadscha looked like she wanted to speak to her friend more than anything, but was willing to wait.

While Lars went over to speak to the wize fusion, and Paddy, Rutile went off to speak to Rhodonite. The four-armed fusion looked quizzically at the twin gem. Rhodonite figured the smaller gem would be eager to get off this awful excuse of a planet. Maybe even more-so than any of the others. So, whatever it is that needed to be discussed must have been important to the twins.

"Rhody, could-"

"We talk?"

Rhodonite quirked an eyebrow at the twins, and nodded her head. The fusion wasn't sure what the shorter gem could need from her, but she was interested in helping the twins however she could.

"We feel that Lars needs to know some guidelines."

"How do we give him that talk?" Both heads were nervous, they were playing with their hands, a habit they had picked up from the nervous fusion. Rhodonite took pity on the gem. She gently took the twins' hands into her clutches, and gently rubbed Rutile's shoulders.

"He just needs guidance. Sit him down, and explain what he should expect. Layout the rules and list any consequences. My little gemling knows to never put herself in danger knowingly, and if she does, she knows what to expect." Rutile sighed in acknowledgement and hugged the fusion in thanks.

Rutile knew how rules had helped the sapphire in the group. Padparadscha had been well behaved before Rhodonite started giving the little gemling more attention. Though because of Rhodnoite's care, the small group discovered the little sapphire had been hurt by her old owner for the delayed future sight. They had all been furious that a young gem had been hurt like that, but now they strived to make sure she felt safe enough to speak. Not telling the group how she felt, had resulted in numerous time outs. Which surprisingly, led to a few tantrums from the gemling.

Rhodonite gave the twin gem a small pat on her back, and motioned for them to rejoin the group. The fusion greatly enjoyed her family, and couldn't wait to be safe with them all on Earth. Fluorite and her individual gems had taken Rutile, and Rhodonite under her care. She was like a doting mother to the duo for a very long time when they were on the run. Rutile was a sister to the two gem fusion, and they always had the other's back. Then Rhodnoite's little gemling joined the trio. Finally, Lars has joined their mismatched family. He would be Rhodnoite's equivalent to a nephew, and she would help her sister raise him however she could.

She had experience with gemlings now. Her pearl half had helped take care of their owners gemlings back in the day, and now the little peach gem. Padparadscha rarely misbehaved, but when she did, the other gems were always taken by surprise. Rhodonite fondly remembered the little sapphire's first tantrum.

 _Fluorite had been laying against the massive pillar of the kindergarten cavern, when she had heard yelling. Rutile was laying against the caterpillar fusion, and keeping an eye out for robonoids._

 _Rhodonite had been talking to Padparadscha and explaining why the little gem couldn't go explore the tunnels that the cavern was connected to. Stating she was too young, that robonoids could come at any moment, and she would have to have a chaperone with her. The normally polite little gem, had brushed her bangs aside and looked at her caretaker with pure anger before shouting._

" _You never let me do what I want!" You only say no to me, and I hate it!" To emphasize her point, the little sapphire stomped her left foot and was wildly waving her hands. Rhodonite scowled at that, and in one quick motion grabbed the little gem. She had hoisted the fussy gemling under her bottom set of arms, and settled the troublemaker against her side._

 _The fusion started walking to one of the holes that littered the cavern, and slapped the small gem's bottom to make her settle down. Padparadscha had been twisting and turning. Going so far as to bite the fusion when she felt a hand hit her bottom. It wasn't hard, not nearly as bad as what her previous owner had done, but it had gained her attention._

 _Setting Padparadscha in the hole that Rhodonite picked out. The fusion quickly tilted the little head to look at her, and started speaking._

" _That kind of behavior is unacceptable, and if it continues you can expect a few more smacks after your time out." At this Rhodonite noticed her ward's mouth open in an O shape, and covered her bum. The little gem nodded her head in understanding, then she was turned around and was facing the hole._

" _You have 5 minutes missy. Then I expect an apology."_

 _The five minutes were silent. Afterwards the sapphire had apologized, hugged her new mother crying, and told her she would be better. That was the moment that Rhodonite knew with absolute certainty she would protect, and love the small sapphire with all her life, because they were family._

Of course Padparadscha had misbehaved a couple more times, but that was to be expected for one so young. Rhodonite had only spanked her once. It was when they had been so close to being discovered by Robonoids, that could have resulted in being shattered. All because of the sapphires negligence, and lack of rule following. The family had been furious with the small gem after that. A small discussion had been held, and it had been decided that Padparadscha would need something more than a time-out for what happened. Although, how effective that punishment was, could be argued. After the spanking, however, everyone spoiled the little gem rotten with attention.

Smirking, Rhodonite walked to the others and motioned for Padparadscha to grab onto Fluorite. She saw Rutile grabbing Lars in a much tighter hold than last time, and only smiled wider.

Padparadscha had skipped over to her mother, and was picked up into a tight hug as Rhodonite mounted the grandmotherly gem. Paddy smiled and nuzzled into her caretaker before whispering into her ear.

"I predict fusion Rhodonite will hug me to pick me up."

Rhodonite only smiled at the seer, before the group started moving again. This time they would only stop when they exit the hole, and saw homeworld for the first time in a millennia.


	4. Chapter 4

Escape

Finally, the family emerged from the kindergarten. Lars thought to himself, _Homeworld looks nothing like Earth. The architure, the assortment of colors…_ The buildings, if you could call them that, were made from a crystal like material. They all came to a sharp point, and the array of colors resembled a rainbow. Lars hadn't been able to help himself and opened his mouth in awe at the sheer beauty the surface held.

Rutile and the rest of the group felt years worth of stress elevate to an all-time high. This would be the hardest thing they have to encounter. Just existing was an excuse to shatter any of them, but escaping unnoticed by the numerous gems, and gem scanners, seemed so much more daunting.

"Alright, where are the ships kept?" Everyone slowly turned their heads to look at the pink boy. He had a determined look on his face, and the gems could feel a flicker of hope swell within them.

"We… Do not know… It has been... millennia... since we... have been… here," Fluorite gently explained to the eager boy.

Rutile moved a hand to Lars' shoulder, and gave it a light squeeze. She was having second doubts about all of this, but she trusted her family. Lars slowly rubbed a hand on his caretaker's leg to make sure she felt his presence. He wasn't used to comforting other people; let alone aliens that believed they were his mother, but he was trying his hardest. Rutile couldn't help the wide smile at the contact, and looked towards Fluorite to signal she was ready for whatever plan the fusion had.

The grandmotherly gem had a wistful smile on her face, as she explained to her small family that they would have to explore the area. Until, they could find the hangar for the different homeworld ships.

"Are we going to split up into teams?" Rhodonite had asked afterwards.

"No… We can't… risk being… found… Lars will… have to… explore on… his own." When the elderly gem had said that last part, she had a frown on her features. All the assorted gems that made her, did not like the idea of a gemling on their own, especially in hostile territory like this.

"You guys stay here then, I'll start looking now." Before Lars could take a step in a direction, he felt himself being pulled backwards, into Rutile's rough embrace.

"Do not take chances-"

"-stay low, stay safe." The two heads both gave his forehead a light kiss, before letting him walk in his previous direction. She could feel one of Rhodonite's hands rubbing her back, reassuring that he would be okay.

Homeworld didn't feel safe. Every step Lars took away from the off colors, the more uneasy he felt. He never felt this unsafe on Earth, or in Beach City specifically. Homeworld had unseen danger, that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise with each passing moment.

Lars was trying to stick to the shadows of different paths. In doing so, he could see different gems walking to different areas. Large purple gems, that reminded him of Steven's friend (she was the little gem that would come into the Big Doughnut). The biggest difference between them, was the hostile feeling that hung in the air around them.

There was a moment that Lars accidently stepped on a small piece of rubble, and had a gem trying to see what caused the noise. Lars could feel a breath he didn't realise he was holding when she walked away. That had been the last straw for Lars' current trip. He hadn't found anything of interest except gems that would have no qualm killing him.

When Lars got closer to his starting point, he went from a slow pace, of clinging to the shadows, to a full on sprint. He wanted to go back to the safety the off colors offered. When he entered a small clearing (that they have escaped from), blocked by shrubs, and trees, Lars finally felt safe again.

Rutile and Rhodonite were keeping watch for any intruders, while their mother, and Padparadscha slept. They sat in a tense silence, listening for the slightest sound. When they heard running, they were both on high alert, until the small pink boy came into the clearing. His eyes were wide, and his breathing was shaky. He looked like he was about to fall over.

The twin gem stood up, and slowly walked over to her gemling, and when she got closer, she could see that he had sweat pouring down his forehead. When she was in his personal space, he grabbed her in an embrace. She was surprised at the action, but happily returned it. Though the happiness was short lived, she could feel tears on her torso where his face was resting. She started rubbing his back, to soothe him, but that only seemed to make him cry harder.

"What's wrong my little gemling?" Both heads were trying to help him calm down. One whispering that he was safe now into his ear. The other was trying to use any clues to find out what happened. He was so stiff in her arms, that she could feel his anxiety, and stress along the rigidness of his back.

"I felt… Like I was going to be attacked. Every second I was away from you." Lars' muffled reply was hard to hear. Rutile had hated every second the boy was away from her, and now she was determined to make sure they got off this planet. She was not going to risk her son's life.

Rhodonite watching the familial moment, made her way over to the duo. She had gone around the small human, and hugged him from behind. To her it sounded like he didn't feel safe. The fusion only hoped that knowing his friends were here, would calm him down.

Letting out one last sniffle, Lars burrowed his head into Rutile. He hated feeling like a baby, but he had to admit: the hugs, and kisses were making him feel special. Like he mattered to someone.

Both gems, let go of the little boy when he fidgeted in their hold. He looked at the ground blushing. He was preparing his nerves, when he quickly kissed Rutile on her gem, gave the fusion a pat, and mumbled about going back.

In that hug, Lars realized that he needed them. Needed these aliens to feel safe, and he owed it to them, to face his fears and scout the area without running back to them, at the littlest noise.

This time on his expedition, Lars explored in a different direction. An area, that was filled with conversations, and different sounds. A place that had gems, and robonoids going all over the place, yet this time Lars felt no fear. He felt determination.

A group of five short little red gems, walked around the pink boy. Two of them looked angry at something, while the rest looked aloof. Whatever was going on, Lars didn't feel like he could muster up the energy to care. He was on a mission to find a ship. Going the opposite direction of the red group, Lars found a red ship to match, that looked like it would be a tight fit for the group, but it would get the job done. It would be the off color's chance to get off this hell-hole.

His chest filled with determination, he spun on his heel, and slowly made his way through the crowds of gems. They were in an assortment of colors, yet Lars kept his head down, and tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. He had found a means to escape, but they still needed to get through this busy area in order to get on the ship. Sneaking would be nearly impossible with how noticable Fluorite was. Thinking on it, Lars was getting closer to the group, when he thought of a plan. It was something they may not like, but for now, he just needed them to do as he said and face the consequences later.

When Rutile saw the bushes rustle again, her nerves were frayed with worry. What if something happened to the boy? What if a group of gems discovered him, and were doing experiments on him? She couldn't stand her own thoughts, so the outside distraction was almost welcome, especially when Lars came out of them once more. The twin gem almost ran towards him to inspect him for injuries, but was held back by Rhodonite's gentle hand.

"I found a way of this rock," the little boy said with a large grin. Both gems couldn't help the affectious smile that spread to them as well. "I have a plan to get you all onto the ship. It'll be difficult, but we can do it." Lars maintained his confident tone, and the duo of maternal gems couldn't help, but believe him.

"I'll wake the others, you can check on him." Rhodonite whispered into the twin gem's ear. Nodding her affirmation, Rutile knelt in-front of the boy, and started to inspect the boy for injuries.

Lars was quiet as the gem had started looking him over. She did so thoroughly, taking her time to make sure every inch of the boy was checked. When Rutile was satisfied, she embraced the little boy once more, and felt him melt into the touch slightly. It seemed he wanted to act like a grown-up, and Rutile would let him once they were safely off Homeworld. Until then, he would be treated like the gemling he was.

Lars could feel the gem's hands grab the back of his head, as she hummed slightly before letting go, and giving his forehead a light peck once again. It still made him blush into a light magenta, but he liked to think it wasn't nearly as bad as last time.

When Rutile was back on her feet, the remaining Off Colors were staring at them expectantly. She knew this was the time to leave, grabbing her little boy's hand, the twins led them to the rest of the group.

"Rhodonite mentioned… you had… a plan?" Fluorite's voice seemed to help everyone stay in the present, and keep them away from various 'what if' thoughts. The gems all shifted their attention to the alien of the group, as he took a deep breath before speaking.

"I need you all to listen to me carefully. I can get us onto a ship, but you all will need to make a mad dash onto the ship I found. It's a smaller red ship, but it'll make do for us until we can get to somewhere safer." The older gems of the group narrowed their eyes at the boy. He wasn't stating how he would get them on the ship.

"I predict best friend Lars won't tell us his plan." Padparadscha's voice was monotone, which meant she was equally annoyed with the boy.

"Guys you need to trust me. I can get you onto the ship." On closer inspection, Lars was getting close to yelling.

"We'll trust… your plan… but you… need to get… on the... ship too" Fluorite made up her mind. The two sisterly gems felt like their mouths were about to hit the floor, Fluorite _never_ took risks. The fact she was going to let Lars do this plan blindly, was baffling.

The pitter patter of stomping feet, was all Rutile could hear. She was running towards the yellow ship Lars had told them about. The twins felt like this was the most moronic idea she had ever been apart of. Lars had went up to a visible open area, with nearly a hundred gems nearby, and shouted about how terrible the diamonds were.

The Off Colors had taken that as their symbol to make a break for the ship, and had only stopped running once they made it to the opened vessel. Lars, however, was leading a large menacing group of violent gems through different areas. In hopes he would either lose them, or make it to the ship for lift off.

Growling to herself, Rutile had to help Rhodonite prep the ship, as they touched the monitors and holographic keyboards. Fluorite was curled around the wall with Padparadscha in her gentle grasp. When the ship's star map, and monitors lit-up, Rutile could feel hope like a flare in her gem, yet she couldn't help but worry about where her little human was.

On the other hand, Lars was in a full on sprint. He could hear the pounding of feet, what felt like inches behind him, and that only made him run with an even more instinct based feeling. Adrenaline was pumping throughout his legs, otherwise he would have passed out from the strenuous activity a while ago. Memories of Earth, and most importantly Sadie, were the only things keeping his legs moving. He would reach that damned ship, so he could tell Sadie how much of a fool he's been.

 _Whoosh_

A punch. One punch is all it took. Lars' back exploded in a white hot blaze of pain. When he died, it was instantaneously, this was so much worse. He wanted to stop and breath so badly, his lungs were screaming, his heart-beat was going at its old pace. Yet, in a small act of mercy, Lars could see the ship. It seemed to have grown a heavenly light, like a beacon to the lone human, running for his life.

Using the last bit of strength and energy, Lars managed to close the distance to the ship. Managing to be just out of reach of the aggressive Homeworld gems. With adrenaline that was the only thing keeping the boy up, Lars made a leap through the entrance of the ship.

The Off Color gems stared at the boy, and with the reflexes born from being on the run, Rutile put in a command to close the metal door. The ship took off. They did it.

"I have a terrible vision. I predict Lars will make it to us… hurt, by a stupid plan." Padparadscha's voice cut the peaceful bliss that had gathered in them all, though her voice had a hard edge to it. She was angry. They all were. Sure they made it off this hellish planet, but he was hurt, all because he wouldn't let them help. He had put his life at risk involuntarily. Rutile couldn't help the frown that made its way to her face.

One thing was clear, Lars was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Punishments

 _YEA-OUCH_

Rutile had not been happy… Well none of the gems were particularly happy with Lars at the moment. He had put his life at risk, to get them on the ship, and had been injured with his 'foolish' plan. The gem that had been taking care of him, had been furious with him, but had been nice enough at first.

 _Rutile had knelt down next to the out-of breath boy, and laid his head in her lap, while he panted and heaved for air to get back into his lungs. She had massaged his scalp, running her fingers through his hair, while Rhodonite had begun to inspect his back. Rhodonite lifted his shirt slightly, and saw the nasty purple bruise forming there._

 _Lars had stiffened slightly under the fusion's touch when she had accidentally brushed against it. Rhodonite had immediately stopped, and settled for rubbing the boy's arm. None of them liked the sight of him being hurt, even Padparadscha had put her anger away to inspect her friend._

" _Give the... Lars... some space." Fluorite's wistful tone sounded through the ship, made Rhodonite pick Padparadscha up, and carry her to the computers. Rutile kept rubbing Lars' head waiting for him to catch his breath._

 _Even though he enjoyed Rutile rubbing his head, Lars wished he could have just fallen asleep and not deal with the confrontation. Instead, he caught his breath, Rutile helped him to his feet, and then moved him to an area as far away from the others as possible. She had a grasp on his arm, that felt like she was using super-human strength. When they reached the small area, Rutile had quickly turned the boy to his side, and landed five smacks to his bottom before turning him around to face her._

That had hurt! Not as bad as the punch from earlier, but in a different way. The way, Rutile's eyes were full of worry, and disappointment. It made Lars' stomach twist in an angry state. Her mouth was in a firm line, and she was tapping her foot, like a mother expecting an excuse for her child's actions.

"Do you have-"

"Any idea how-"

"Worried we were!" Her voice had risen in pitch at the end. She wasn't just mad. She was _furious_ with him. Lars had been looking at her, but now… now he wanted to look anywhere, but her expecting gaze.

"You could have been killed."

"And we would have no idea."

"My little gemling… dead-"

"Because you thought that was okay." Lars couldn't help but let a tear trickle down his cheek. He had only wanted to help, and now that he had his actions pointed out to him. All because Rutile was worried about him.

"I'm sorry," his voice cracked, and tears were openly falling now. A slim finger, touched the bottom of his chin, and made Lars look into his caretaker's eyes. Both sets had worry, and disappointment clear as day in them.

"I know you're sorry."

"But you scared everyone here."

"We would have been devastated."

"All because you had to be a hero." Lars couldn't take it anymore. He was openly sobbing now. He was positive that they were angry, and would drop him off on the nearest planet.

Rutile took one look at the crying boy, and wrapped her arms around him. She was careful to avoid the bruise on his back, as she rubbed his head. She could feel the tears running down the split of her neck, but she didn't want to give in. Rutile hates seeing the little boy upset, but he needs to learn his lesson. Plus, her lecture had worked, he was repentant, and was in need of some TLC.

Lars felt like a baby in the gem's embrace, but loved every second of it. He felt safe, and cared for. He only hoped that she forgave him. Those worries, however, soon melted away, as his sobs turned into hiccups, which slowly turned into light snores.

Her little gemling had fallen asleep, and Rutile brought him to Fluorite. She knew the elderly gem would happily let him nap on her, and give the twin gem some time to figure out a course of action. Rutile knew that Rhodonite would be able to help her plot a course to land and take her mind off recent events. Although, it looked like she had her hands full with the little sapphire. Padparadscha was throwing a full-blown tantrum.

"He was stupid, and got himself hurt!," she stomped her foot out of anger. " WE SHOULD IGNORE HIM FOR DOING SUCH A STUPID THING.'' Paddy doesn't understand why Rhodonite doesn't see the _obvious_ punishment for the stupid boy. _He did the stupidest thing… i could have lost my best friend over some stupid plan…_

Rhodonite was trying her best to stay calm. The little sapphire was starting to get on her nerves...

"Rutile is handling his punishment. He'll have a time-out when he wakes up. Though you may end up joining him." Rhodonite could tell, by the way the little sapphire stood up straighter, that the threat of a time-out seemed to work. The gemling let out a few mumbles before shuffling off to the little gem's grandmother, and snuggled against the caterpillar.

Pinching her nose, the two gem fusion, joined Rutile at the computer terminal. They had a near silent conversation debating on which planets were safe nearby, and which ones would be the best to land on in case of an emergency. They were silent afterwards, trying to relearn the different computer systems, and how to use them.

Meanwhile, Lars had woken in Fluorite's gentle hold, and was chided to go speak with his caretaker. That had made the boy blush slightly, but did as he was told. When he got closer, Rutile and Rhodonite turned in their seats, having been interrupted, when they heard the shuffling of footsteps. Rutile then beckoned the downtrodden boy to follow her to their previous meeting area. Lars felt his nerves light up with worry.

"Now, I want you-"

"to stand here in-"

"time-out while you-"

"think about what-"

"could have-"

"been different." Lars showed his understanding, by a slow nod, and doing as he was told. Rutile stood near him, and counted to five. She knew it was only a matter of time before he threw a fit.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

"Can I please stop?" His voice had a bit of a whine to it, and he started to bounce on his feet. When he didn't hear a response immediately, Lars snuck a peak to see where the maternal gem was. She gave him a pointed glare, and he continued with the demeaning punishment.

When five minutes had passed, and Rutile didn't make any indication that the punishment was over, Lars tried his luck once more. When he snuck a peak over his shoulder, his head didn't get to far before he felt a firm smack to his bottom. With a small yelp, Lars decided not to push his luck anymore.

Rutile's patience was growing thin, when Lars had tried to break the limits of his punishment a second time, she came to the conclusion if he did it again, they would be having a different punishment, that would be similar to the one before his nap.

"You may-"

"Stop now." Her tone was gentle, but it still had an undercurrent of firmness to it. Lars spun around happily, his legs felt like jelly, and he was dying of boredom. It felt like he had stared at a dusty wall for eternity. Where as the twin gem knew that it had only been for ten minutes.

"I really am sorry" it was a whisper, that held all his insecurities, and was begging for her forgiveness. With practiced ease, Lars was in another embrace. This one felt different though. It was lighter? It made the butterfly swarm, flutter throughout his stomach tenfold. Happiness was blossoming through him, and making his heart swim with emotions he hadn't felt from a family member since he was a child.

Why was this gem alien thing able to bring this emotion out so easily? Whatever reason it was, it would be a mystery, because Lars felt the gem give his messy mop of pink hair a kiss, and heard her mumble soft reassurances in his ear. He felt like he was melting into the embrace, and couldn't help but mutter something that he hoped no one else could hear.

Rutile had been cradling the small human in her hold. She loved the sensation of holding her little gemling in her arms. It helped confirm that she was doing something correctly, and solidified that he was safe. She started to mumble comforting things into the boy's ear, and was hoping that he would feel better about his mistakes. Rutile felt guilty yelling at him. He certainly deserved it, but that didn't make her feel better. She just wished he would learn his lesson, and they could get to Earth safely, without any more trouble.

Her line of hopeful thinking was cut off, however, when she heard the boy mumble something under his breath. It made both sets eyes grow wide, and made her gem flutter with an unknown happiness. Though by the way he nuzzled into the gem's neck, she would let him believe that she didn't hear his small mumble. When the boy had let out a contempt sigh against the gem's body, she slowly broke the hug, and had him meet her eyes.

"Why don't you try to rest-"

"A little more with Fluorite?" The way the boy's eyes seemed to battle with staying open, only reinforced that he should go to sleep soon. An internal struggle must have occured within the boy, before he kissed the gem on one cheek of each head, and rushed over to the elderly gem.

Rutile watched with a large grin, as the grandmotherly gem hoisted the boy onto her stomach, and had him sleep next to Padparadscha. Rutile walked with a giddy skip to her step, as she approached the computer terminal to access the star map. She was humming under her breath, earning a questioning glance from her sister.

"What's got you in such high spirits?" The hint of amusement was clear as day, in the fusion's voice.

"Quite a few things Rhody."

"Escaping Homeworld."

"Being closer to Earth." Rutile smiled warmly towards the fusion. She had plenty to be happy about, but right now she could keep one aspect of it a secret. Lars had mumbled something that would brighten up the next several days for her. He may have done it accidentally or subconsciously, but it didn't matter to Rutile. All that mattered was that Lars said _I love you_.


End file.
